Project sidekick
by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if they never escaped Cadmus in the second episode and project sidekick happened and they were replaced by clones? let find out. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognize**

 **Apologies for all my grammar mistakes**

 **Robin POV**

I open my eyes the first thing I notice is feeling super cold, the second is a mechanical female voice.

"Malfunction in Cryo-pod 842, Malfunction in Cryo-pod 842."

I stand up as quickly as I can get out of the pod and deactivate the alarm. Once I'm sure no one's coming I take a moment to figure out what happen.

Ok let's see Wally, Kaldur and I snuck in to Cadmus to prove something to the league found secret levels, genomorphs, Oh and Superboy! almost got cloned but Superboy broke us out we tried to escape but over run by genomorphs and now I'm here in a Cryo-pod.

I look at the pods around me and see my friends all, frozen. I turn back to the monitor and deactivate their pods, computer says defrosting will take a while so I start looking at the Cadmus database.

After about half an hour of looking at files the others start to wake up. "What? Were I'm I?" Wally groans.

"I believe we are still in Cadmus, Kid," Kaldur tells him.

"Then let's get out of here!" Superboy growls stepping out of his pod.

"How did we get out?" Wally questions.

"I let you out," I say making them all jump.

"Rob I told you don't do that!" Wally yells.

"Shush, look my pod Malfunctioned and I got you out they don't know were out and I want to keep it that way," I hiss.

"Robin what has occurred?" Kaldur questions.

"We got caught trying to escape they froze us and then made clones which took our place it's now the 30 of December," I report from what I've read in the files.

"This is not good," Kaldur mutters.

"What about me why am I here?" Superboy asks.

"Umm file says sines you have a conscience you don't make a good weapon so your down here until they can fix that," I tell him.

"Ok we need to get out of here and tell the league they have fakes," Wally says looking ready to run.

"I'm afraid that's not possible Kid, they won't believe us the clones will make sure of that," Kaldur tells him.

"So what do we do?" Superboy asks.

"We get outta here find out what there planning and stop it," I respond.

We all nod in agreement and make our way to the elevator.

"Um guys," Wally says looking at a pod.

We look at the pod too and see Speedy but a 15 year old Speedy missing an arm.

"No way this must be the real speedy and the one we've been working with is a clone," I mutter.

"Robin get him out of that pod we need to move," Kaldur orders.

"Right," I say running over to the pod and starting the defrosting process. I turn to them, "It'll be half an hour before he wakes up. But we can move him in ten."

Sneaking out this time is way easier cause they don't know we've escaped. Within 15 minutes were out and hiding in an alleyway.

"What do we do now?" Superboy ask looking around trying to absorb everything.

"I've got a safe house a couple blocks from here, I say we head there and make a plan," I suggest.

"Won't Batman know if you use one of his safe houses?" Kaldur questions moving Roy on his shoulder.

"Nope," I smile.

"Bats are crazy paranoid they have separate drop boxes and safe houses all over the world just in case the other Bats are compromised," Wally tells them.

"It's not so crazy we need to use it don't we?" I say.

Kaldur sighs, "very well lead the way Robin."

We arrive in the safe house just as Roy starts to wake up the safe house is just a basic apartment but it will work.

"Put him on the couch," Wally tells Kaldur he nods and does so, not a minute later Roy wakes up "W-What? Were I'm I?" he questions.

"Safe house, do you remember me?" I tell him.

He looks confused for a moment then speaks. "Robin? I don't get it your like 10, you look older."

I give him a sad smile. "That's cause I am older, Roy the bad guys froze you for three years and-" I look towards where his arm should be.

He looks at it in shock, "well guess that explains why it hurt, so who are these guys?" he asks trying to play it off like it's no big deal.

"This is Kid Flash, Aqualad and Superboy," I introduce awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you so why are we here and not at a league hospital with Ollie and Dinah acting like the overprotective parents I didn't ask for?" he questions angrily.

Wally and I share a look, "They don't know you're missing we all have been replaced with clones and put on ice but my pod broke so I got these guys up and well we didn't know you had been cloned too until we saw you."

"And we can't tell the league because they won't believe us and the people made the clones win."

Roy sighs, "Ok so what's the plan?"

"I'm gonna do some research find out what the clones have done and what we've missed, Kaldur can you check on Roy's wound and catch him up on what you can?" I tell them before leaving the room to do some research in the bedroom.

5 hours later Wally walks in, "come on dude time for lunch I got pizza."

"Alright," I say getting up and walking into the living where everyone's eating.

"So what'd you find?" Roy asks.

"Super villains are getting more organized and working together, and there are new sidekicks who have formed a team Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket, when they found our clones they joined too. I think we should talk to Artemis, she was trained by the league of shadows they have codes designed to get passed Batman I obviously don't know them but she should be able to recognize them, the clones are definitely using them. She's probably suspicious already if we talk to her maybe she can help," I tell them getting my pizza.

"Very well we will go to Star City," Kaldur nods.

"Actually she lives In Gotham," I put in, they give me puzzled looks.

"She patrols in Star but lives in Gotham," I explain.

"Very well, Roy are you well enough to come with us or do you wish to stay here? And you Superboy this is not your concern if you wish not to come one of us would be happy to bring you to Superman," Kaldur tells them.

"No way you're not leaving me here I'm going with you," Roy tells us stubbornly.

"Very well and you Superboy?"

"You're my friends I want to help, Superman can wait," he says just as stubborn.

"Very well we will zeta to Gotham in one hour," Kaldur tells us.

An hour later we are watching her from a building across the street from her apartment.

"I say we just go in there and start questioning her," Roy tells us.

"All that will do is freak her out," Wally tells him.

Before I can put in in my opinion the door to her bedroom opens and in walks Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna and Rocket looking like there having a serious conversation I take a small listening device attached to a Bat-a-rang out of my utility belt and throw it so it lodges right next to her window.

And handout listening devices too my friends, "- Crazy you think Robin, Aqualad and Kid flash are moles they have been heroes for years," Zatanna protests.

"Look I know how the league of shadows operates and they're acting like shadow moles," Artemis argues.

"Batman would know if Robin was a mole I mean he's is son right?" Rocket puts in.

"The league designed these codes to get past Batman. Look that's not the point both Megan and I have been summoned by the bad guys to the same place tonight that means there pulling out the people they think they have on their side so something is going down," Artemis tells them.

I decide this is the point to tell them what we know so I easily grapple over and in through her window "Sorry to interrupt but yeah you're right the Robin, Aqualad and Kid flash you've know for the last few months are spies and clones the real us just escaped from Cryo-pods" I tell them cheekily they get into fighting stance when they see me.

"Robin why did you not wait for us," Kaldur asks climbing through the window by Wally, Roy and Superboy.

They look at Roy and Superboy the girl's look surprised.

"Ok why is Roy here what happen to his arm and why does he look 15 and who's the teen Superman," Zatanna questions.

"I'm the real Roy the one you know is a clone and that's Superboy a clone that helped us escape" he tells them angrily.

"How long have you been replaced with clones?" Artemis asks us getting back to business.

"I don't know beautiful this is my first time meeting you," Wally flirts the girls share looks of surprise realizing just how long they had been working with clones.

"You said your meeting with the bad guys is tonight? You two go, we will be your backup and help you take them down don't tell the clones they will be there too if there pulling out their people," I suggest starting to make a plan.

 **Artemis POV**

M'gann and I stand next to each other watching all the bad guys, Lex Luther his robot assistant, Queen Bee, Bane and his minions, my Dad and sister.

"What do you want us to do?" I monotone.

"Hold on were still expecting more party guess," Luther smirks.

As if on cue another helicopter lands and outstep clone Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash.

I blink in fake surprise, "Wow pretty much the whole team were moles who knew"

"Oh come on Artemis you know the darksides way more fun," clone Robin cackles.

While everyones distracted by fake Robin's creepy laugh the real Robin jumps up behind Queen Bee and knock's her out.

And suddenly it's full go the team jumps out and starts attacking. The fight last's a good 20 minutes Luther tried to escape a few times we manage to catch them all so now where all just wondering what to do now.

"I still can't get through to the league," Rocket tell us walking over.

Luther laughs, "Of course you can't they are already under our control."

Before I can ask what that's supposed to mean M'gann Speaks in our minds, "The tech from yesterday we confiscated and given to the league Red Arrow used it, the Light has full control over the League."

Once the bad guys and clones been secured and sent off we left in Megan's ship and make a plan.

"Wally call some scientist's you know, Miss Martian you have a copy of this virus, right?" Robin asks.

"How did you-?"

"Your ship is alive and telepathic if she's smart which I'm sure she is she would scan everything and one that comes aboard and keep it on record. Miss Martian get a copy for Wally's scientists friends so they can find a way to stop the lights control," Robin orders.

Which Wally and Megan quickly do. And the next day we have what we need and have tested it on Black Canary, Red Tornado and Red Arrow.

"What where am I?" Canary asks when she wakes up.

"Star Labs."

"You and rest of the league got mind controlled by the bad guys."

"WHAT!" she yells getting up and walking straight towards me.

"What happened?" she demands quickly I fill her in.

"No Roy wouldn't do that" She tells me interrupting me before I can tell her about the clones "No, at least not willingly. The Roy you've known for the last three years is a clone with subconscious programming which Megan has cleared from his mind. Robin, Aqualad, Kid flash and Superboy found the real Roy when they escaped where they've been being held since Independence Day, they were replaced with clones and Superboy is a clone who helped them escape," I tell her trying to get everything out before she interrupts again.

She tries not to look like a overprotective Mom (and fails).

"Where are the Roy's now?"

"Red Arrow is two room's over getting everything explained apparently he didn't know he was a clone and Speedy… is in medical he was in a Cryo-pod for the last three years and before they put him in there they removed his hand. He'll be fine Dr Snow's just being careful," I explain.

"I. Want. To. See. My. Sons. Now!" she growls.

Canary then spend the next four hours with them before we convinced her it was time for the plan.

I suck at writing fight scenes so pretty much the same as the episode except no wolf and Sphere they make do without them and no new years kiss.

Superboy POV

I'm standing in the main room with the team when Batman and Superman walk in looking confused.

"Robin report" Batman orders.

"A organized group of villains calling themselves the Light had the entire league under a type of mind control, we broke the control but the villains escaped," Robin tells him. "Also the light replaced Wally, Kaldur and I with clones six months ago we escaped yesterday with Superboy and the original Roy who was replaced three years ago, the clones are in lock up."

Superman starts giving me a suspicious look, while Batman takes Robin somewhere private, probably so he can act like a Dad without eyes on him.

"Superboy," Superman hesitates. "Follow me."

I follow him to a private room.

"I'll be honest I didn't know what to do about you, but the original Roy and his clone gave me a talking to before I came to see your team… honestly if they hadn't I probably would've ignored you for six months because I am not of the opinion that clones are real people but the Roy's very loudly and angrily told me you are, so how would you feel about living with my parents until I fully get it in my head because I know I'll hurt you emotionally otherwise" he explains.

"I guess," I agree a bit disappointed but knowing it's better than having to live on team base or something. Before we both leave the room.

"-Happen to the clones," I hear Wally ask as we walk in.

"I have gone through their minds and removed all programming, they are fine now but what happens to them now is up to you," Martian manhunter explains.

Wally and Robin share a look before shouting "TWINS!"

"What'd you say Batman can I tell people I have a long-lost twin?" Robin smiles I swear I see Batman smile back for a second before he goes back to normal.

"Very well, come Robin let's go get your… brother," with that they're gone.

"Come on Superboy," Superman says motioning to the Zeta. I follow.

When we come out we're in a barn Superman once again motions for me to follow so I do and we walk to a big yellow farm house, Superman stops at the front door and knocks, the door is immediately opened by an older woman with grey hair, kind eyes and laugh lines.

"Clark!" she smiles hugging Superman "Come to wish as a happy new year?"

"Actually Ma, this is Superboy he's my… clone I was hoping he could stay here for awhile," he asks she gives him a look before turning to me with a big smile.

"It's lovely to meet you dear you can call me Grandma, now you need a name, how about Connor Kent?"

I smile at her, "Sure."

"Great, now come inside Connor you must be exhausted," she leads me inside letting the door slam in Superman's face.

 **ONE-SHOT**


End file.
